


Because You're Sweet

by mariette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, honestly there isn't much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to make cookies and fails so Steve give him a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Well I haven't written anything in awhile. Finals are almost over and that's why I've been gone. It's a bit rusty because when I say I haven't written anything in awhile I really mean that. Also this is my first time writing smut so it's probably not the greatest but I tried.

It's always amazed Steve how he could wake up completely alert and ready to pounce. Whether or not there was a threat it didn't matter. So when his eyes sprang open and he practically lunged himself out of bed he had to take a few seconds for his mind to catch up to his body. What woke him was the sound of a metal pan falling followed by some very vulgar swearing in Russian.

He stepped out of the bedroom and padded down the hallway towards the kitchen. When he peeked his head around the corner he saw Bucky taking a swig from a bottle of beer while holding a pan with his left arm. Steve glanced over at the clock and saw it read 4AM.

"Buck what are you doing?" he asked stepping closer and pulled his brows together. The brunet turned around with a frown on his face.

"I used to be so good at cooking," Bucky sighed and looked back at the mess on the pan. He threw it on top of the oven before turning around and sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Honestly," Steve began to say as he slowly sat down next to Bucky. "You were only good at cooking back then because whatever we ate was the only thing we got for the day." Bucky shot the blonde man a look that could kill given the chance.

"So you're telling me you never liked my cooking?" he turned his body toward Steve suddenly very interested in the topic. A chuckle escaped Steve's mouth before he said anything.

"No I liked your cooking. Except it was only because I had no other choice but to like it," he confessed with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You're a jerk," Bucky said. It was meant to come out more annoyed than it actually did. Maybe it was the smile on his face that put it off. Steve only laughed again.

"How's about I help you make whatever it is you were trying to make?" Steve suggested.

"Aren't you tired?" Bucky replied.

"Aren't you?" Steve retaliated. The brunet pursed his lips and didn't answer the question. They eyed each other for a few seconds and didn't say anything.

"I was trying to make cookies," Bucky sighed.

"You were-oh my god," Steve laughed then. To the point where he couldn't breathe that well.

"Knock it off! I was tryna' do something nice for you," He whined. Bucky actually whined. It sent shivers down Steve's spine and basically forced his lips to the other man's. It was wet and filled with passion and it made the brunet tremble.

"Please let me help you," Steve said staying close to his partner's face. The heat exchange between the two of them was making Bucky's head spin. Steve trailed his tongue down Bucky's neck and then bit down. He was rewarded with a small moan that probably wasn't supposed to escape.

"Shit. What d'ya wanna help me with?" A playful smirk reached Bucky's mouth.

"The cookies," he said and pushed himself off of the stool. "We need sugar right?" Steve asked grabbing a mixing bowl from under the counter.

"I think I need it," Bucky cried out feeling his pants getting tighter.

"Maybe later. Where's the flour?" Steve asked.

"Not later. Now. Please."

Whining was one thing. But begging. That really got Steve going. He turned around and slowly walked back toward Bucky.

“You’re the one that’s up at 4 in the morning making cookies,” Steve said.

“Yeah, until your dumbass woke up and turned me on with those stupid lips,” Bucky replied and narrowed his eyes. The blonde stepped in between the other man’s legs. He could hear Bucky’s breath hitch. Steve dipped his head down and bit Bucky’s ear.

“So what do you want me to do?” He asked playfully.

“Don’t care. Just do something,”

Steve went down onto his knees and began to pull down Bucky’s pants. It took the younger man by surprise but he already had his hands tangled into Steve's hair. He pulled out Bucky's hard cock and carefully put his mouth around it. At first it was really slow. He let his tongue do most of the work. Making small circles around the head of Bucky's dick. Then he began bobbing his head. He looked up to see Bucky's head thrown back and there was sheer pleasure on his face.

"Fuck Steve go faster," Bucky's hands were moving all around Steve's head. He could tell that Bucky was trying his damn hardest not to shove Steve straight to the base of himself. Steve began to push himself further down and kept a steady pace. Bucky was already leaking pre-come. God Steve loved the taste of Bucky. There wasn't anything in the world that tasted better. He started going faster making Bucky flinch under him and pull on his hair.

"So. Close," he panted. Steve licked at Bucky's slit and that's all it took. Bucky saw stars as the warm liquid flowed into Steve's mouth. The blonde swallowed it and looked up at Bucky's bliss filled face. He stood and hovered over him and waited for his eyes to open. When they finally did Steve smiled. Bucky pulled his face down and kissed the remaining semen off his lips.

"You taste good don't you?" Steve asked.

"Mm."

"C'mon let's go back to sleep. Maybe when you wake up I'll have a surprise for you," He said.

"If it was anything like that," Bucky started to say putting himself back into his pants, "I'll be out the second my head hits the pillow."


End file.
